A conventional tool rack for displaying or receiving tools generally includes a body with a plurality of recesses and the tools are engaged with the recesses. A latest tool rack known to applicant is made by way of blow molding and includes a plurality of recesses such that tools can be engaged with the recesses. In order to securely positioning the tools, the recesses are designed such that the tools have to be force-fitted into the recesses. However, when the users want to pick the tools off from the rack, it takes time and is inconvenient. Although some racks have access notch for insertion of the users' fingers to pick the tools, the peripheries of the recesses tend to be worn out after frequent use.
The present invention intends to provide a tool rack which has two fixed members and two movable members so as to clamp the tools in position, and the movable members are controlled by a locking device so that the tool rack can be used for longer period of time.